poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Case of the Missing Diamond Transcript
Here's the transcript for A Case of the Missing Diamond The episode begins at the Foxworth family manor. ???, ???. Winston: ???, ???. Callie Foxworth: ???, ???. Winston: ???, ???. ???, ???. Miles Tails Prowler: ???, ???. Callie Foxworth: What's up, Tails? Miles Tails Prowler: ???, ???. ---- Zip: ???, ???. Callie Foxworth: Okay, Zip. what's our next mission? Zip: ???, ???. Callie Foxworth: ???, ???. Sebastian Fletcher: Hmm, ???, ???. Callie Foxworth: Isn't it oblivious? Sebastian Fletcher: ???, ???. ---- Rarity: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Guard: ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: Good evening, sir. The prince has been expecting me. Guard: ???, ???. ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: So, the rumors are true. Prince Alar: And what rumors are those? Secret Agent Callie: That the most handsome and glorious prince in all of India inhabits this palace. Prince Alar: Well, aren't you the little flatterer... Agent Callie. Secret Agent Callie: I see that you've heard rumors of your own. Prince Alar: Why yes I have. I understand you are looking for the Silver Diamond. Secret Agent Callie: That's on my agenda. Prince Alar: Perhaps I will give you the information if you prove yourself worthy in a dance. Secret Agent Callie: Certainly. I've been told that I am light on my feet. Prince Alar: Good. Because if you are not... you will die! ???, ???. Prince Alar: Maestro! Music please? So, ???, ???. ---- Prince Alar: That was incredible. I have swept you off your feet the way no other girl has. Secret Agent Callie: It's your love of beauty that stirs the rhythm of my soul. Speaking of beauty, you said you had information on the Silver Diamond? Prince Alar: The diamond was just taken to my associate to the Kingpen on the country, Rio De Janeiro. Secret Agent Callie: I see. ???, ???. Prince Alar: Perhaps we could do this again sometime. Secret Agent Callie: Uhhh, Doubtful. ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: Goodbye, sweet prince. ???, ???. Prince Alar: Guards! seize her! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Tito: ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: ???, ???. ---- Zip: ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: ???, ???. ???, ???. Zip: Our old friend, Maximilian, is having a big party at his casino. ???, ???. ???, ???. Miles 'Tails' Prowler: ???, ???. Rarity: ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: (clearing her throat) ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: Going somewhere, Max? Maximilian: (sighs) Agent Callie, is this really necessary? Surely we can make some kind of deal? Sebastian Fletcher: Afraid not, good sir. You are in no position to negotiate. Zip: ???, ???. You're coming with us. ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: I guess you haven't changed one bit since our last encounter, Maximilian. Maximilian: ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: ???, ???. ???, ???. But believe me, I know all about what Dr. Tempest is planing. along with you and her other associates. Maximilian: Oh, Dr. Tempest has many associates. Perhaps it's not clear what I have to offer, my resources are quite substantial. Let me ask, what might you be in the market for? Secret Agent Callie: ???, ???. ???, ???. ...An introduction. Maximilian: Ah! And who is it you would like to meet? ???, ???. Meanwhile, in Dr. Tempest's lair, ???, ???. Dr. Tempest: (laughs) ???, ???. Hench-bot 1: ???, ???. Hench-boot 2: ???, ???. Dr. Tempest: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: Now, to get to that giant laser and shut it off. ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: There it is! That must be the control panel! But then, there was a problem. Secret Agent Callie: Uh-oh. ???, ???. ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: What's the matter? Never seen a flying spy before? Well, you're about to see one again. ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: Ha-ha! You can't get me! ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: Thanks, Guys! ???, ???. Secret Agent Callie: Keep in touch.